


Propriety

by misura



Category: Mairelon the Magician - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairelon faces the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



"It's quite improper behavior for a gentleman, Richard," Mrs. Lowe said over breakfast.

Lady Wendall looked thoughtful, which was, Kim supposed, better than if she'd looked like she agreed with Mrs. Lowe, although not very much better.

Mairelon looked calm. "But surely it would be even more improper to sleep with Renee _without_ Kim, too? We _are_ married, after all, Aunt Agatha."


End file.
